We're not having dinner tonight
by Meiyo Furukawa
Summary: Eren has failed, again. And he is punished, again. However, as the poor boy struggles to deal with his own feelings , Levi could have another kind of punishment in mind... ( One-shot,Yaoi, Ereri, a bit fluffy... NO LEMON! )


**AN**: I just love Levi, and even more Ereri so I had to write something about them! Thank you to my devoted friend who beta'd this...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did this anime would be a yaoi.

" Where's this fucking shitty brat?!"

Everyone's head immediatly shot up from their meal at the sudden outburst. Corporal Levi was standing at the doorframe of the diningroom, his usual unaffected expression transformed into one of pure anger. He was pale - paler than usual, that goes unsaid -, almost fulming with rage. Spotting the 104th Training squad across the room, he made his way towards them, making Sasha, Connie and Armin almost choke to death on their dinner.

" Ackerman! Levi grunted towards a stoic Mikasa. Where's the _damn fucking shitty _little brat?!"

He had spat this with such a vehemence that everyone around the table had stopped breathing. Except Mikasa, who kept chewing what she had in her mouth, quite obviously enjoying to have him waiting for her answer in this hysterical state.

She eventually swallowed and shot him her usual death glare.

" Well, if by any chance this "fucking shitty little brat" whom you're talking about is Eren, he's not here.

" That I can see with my own fucking eyes, Ackerman! I'm asking you _where he is_!"

" I thought he was cleaning off your shits; that's what you've asked him to do. Is your memory just as short as you are?"

The corporal surprinsgly ignored Mikasa's insult, and clenched his fists, hard.

" I'm going to tear off his fucking tongue, he muttered sourly, and then i'll have him lick all this place clean without it, and then i'm just gonna kill him!"

And with that said, he suddenly turned on his heels, and left the place without a word, still fumbling.

An akward silence followed his departure...But it did not last more than a few seconds before Armin broke it with an anguished cry:

" Is he really going to kill Eren?!

" He won't, Armin, Mikasa stated simply. He knows if he lays one finger on Eren I'll have to slice him into tiny pieces."

" I wonder what Eren has done this time... wondered Connie."

" He's probably just be as dumb as he always is, that's all."

" Jean, you're harsh."

" If Eren's not coming, I can have his dinner, right?"

" Shut up, Sasha."

" Kids, please, can't you see it? Levi's hormones are just boiling up inside him! He can't countain himself any longer..."

Everyone turned their heads around to look at the person who had just said this.

" Hanji-san, what do you mean? Armin asked genuinly to the weird woman who had just joined them."

" Isn't that obvious? Corporal Levi has a big crush on your little friend Eren! I would not be surprised if he was on his way to rape him..."

" Hanji-san!"

" Well, I've kind of noticed it, admitted Connie after a pause."

" That would explain a lot actually, Sasha added, eyeing Eren's dinner that Mikasa had saved for him."

" Yeah, at least that would make sense with the fact Corporal Levi has been quite a jerk to Eren lastly...See how he reacted this morning when Eren failed? He went so mad."

" And Eren has not really complained about it...He actually seems quite happy to be punished by the corporal" Amin pointed out.

There was a long silence, everybody pondering over their own thoughts. Hanji eventually let a out a small laugh, taking off her glasses to rub them with an old handerknief.

" Well, that's sure gonna be interesting..."

"I think my right knee is bleeding..." Eren Jaeger thought absently, as he kept scrubbing the floor of Corporal's Levi's room.

He had had the most awful day ever.

Firstly, during the morning 3-D Maneuver Gear training, he had completely humiliated himself by accidentally hooking the same tree as Mikasa, at the same time...If this had not been the freaking talentuous Mikasa Ackerman, they would have painfully collided and collapsed...But hopefully ( or not) she had somehow managed to catch him in time, landing gracefully on a nearby tree branch, with him in her arms...

"So fucking humiliating!" Eren winced, scrubbing even harder.

He had felt so ashamed of himself...But the worst of all was what he actually saw in the corporal's eyes when their eyes met at the end of the training...

" I have disappointed him...I wanted to make him proud of me, but I'm just a useless burden..."

Just once, he wished he could see pride in the Corporal's eyes. Or confidence. Or...

_Something else_.

Eren was not sure what he wanted exactly from Corporal Levi. Over the past few days, he had caught himself thinking about him more and more...The raven haired soldier had been in his mind even at bedtime. And everytime he would think about him, he would also feel the same strange tingling in his chest and the same warmness spreading inside his belly. It was weird...But not uncomfortable. He had realised lately that all he wanted was to spend more time with him, and get to know him better.

And fuck that was so _wrong_.

Aside from the fact that corporal Levi was not only a man, his boss, his superior ( and twice his age ), he was also humanity's strongest warrior, a legend...And, well, he was also the well-known cleaning freak, who had hardly never showed any other emotion than annoyance, disgust and sometimes self-contentment.

Yeah, Eren was really doomed.

All the more since he had screwed up everything this morning.

After the incident, Corporal Levi had avoided him, and ignored all his attempts to talk or apologize.

And suddenly, after lunchtime, the corporal had caught Eren as he was heading to his next training.

" No Jaeger, you're coming with me"

Puzzled, Eren had left Armin and Mikasa, and followed him till they reached the closet where was stored the cleaning material. Of course, Eren had then already guessed what was waiting for him. It had been his bane for the past few weeks...

As Levi had shoved brutally the broom and all the material in Eren's hands, the boy had tried to apologize once again and say how sorry he was...But all he had earned from Levi in return was:

" I don't give a damn about your sorrry ass Eren. Just make sure every single room in this fucking castle is so clean I could eat on the floor - though that would be disguting - when I return with the squad. That includes doing laundry, doing the beds, cleaning these fucking dusty rooms and washing the floor. "

And then he was gone.

And Eren had no other choice than to obey him. He had cleaned everything. _Everything_.

Doing the beds had probably been one of the most traumatizing experiences in his whole life ( and he had one of a hell of a traumatizing life ). But just the thought of what he found in Sasha's bed ( how could she store so much food in It?! ), Jean's bed ( wait, where had he found all these porn magazines...? ) and Ymir's bed ( The same magazines as Jean...She was definitely not interested in men ) made him shivered in disgust.

The only good point of all this penance was the few minutes he had spend in corporal Levi's room. There was nearly nothing to clean there; the room was as tidy and neat as he had expected from the well-known cleanliness freak of the army.

But overall, when he had made his bed with the clean sheets, he had suddenly been overwhelmed by a strange urge to lie in It and to cuddle like a child.

He had vainly struggled against this drive.

No more than one minute later, he had been lying down on the matress, on his stomach, facing the white and fresh sheets. It had been wonderfully soft especially after all the work he had done...And Eren had inhaled deeply.

_The corporal's scent._

He had scented it. Definitely.

Levi's scent was still discernible, under the sheets. Probably the matress had been impregnated.

Eren had inhaled again and beathed in this scent for a few minutes, fully relaxed, and eventually delighted.

_He smells good. _

Suddenly he had realized what he was doing, and what effect this had on his body. His cheeks were flushed, his heartbeats unusually fast and he had felt suddenly so hot...

He had quickly stood up, and had akwardly rushed outside the room, heading toward the nearest bathroom, suddenly needing to clean his face with cold water.

_If Corporal Levi ever finds out about this, I'm utterly screwed._

( Of course, the poor boy could not know that Corporal Levi had entered his room no more than thirty seconds after Eren had left it and that the older man was now looking for him, freaking out the whole castle with his murdering glare).

And now, Eren was back in this room, carefully avoiding the bed and source of his confusion, mopping and scrubbing the floor until his knuckles turned white. He was ashamed of his past behaviour, but secretly pleased.

Though he could scarcely imagine what face would have made the corporal if he had caught him red-handed...The young boy repressed a shiver while rinsing the wipping mop in the bucket.

Eren did not have to wait any longer to get an answer to his question. The door of Levi's room suddenly burst opened, undiscovering the owner of the room himself.

Before Eren could register what was happening, he felt himself grabbed by the collar by two strong hands and bruttaly shoved into the nearest wall. He painfully gasped, all oxygene being knocked out of his lungs.

" You've got ten seconds to explain yourself, Jaeger, before I decide what I'm goin' to make of this lovely tongue of yours once i've cut it off."

Eren's green eyes eventually opened and met with Levi's grey ones. And he felt his heart froze when he saw all this anger in the corporal's eyes.

" Ugh...Sir - er, Corporal, pardon me? I don't under..."

_" You don't understand?"_

Levi had spoken slowly, with an icy tone, making Eren shuttered once again, utterly terrified.

Though Corporal Levi was at least ten centimenters smaller than Eren, that did not prevent the raven haired man from having such a charisma that the young soldier felt as vulnerable and helpless as a child in front of him.

Both men stared at each other intently, before Levi talked again, more expressionless.

" What were you doing in my bed?"

Eren's brain stalled.

_He saw me._

He had to come up with an excuse, anything! But he suddenly realised how close the corporal's face was of his own, merely an inch... He could actually feel the corporal's breath on his chin. He felt his cheeks starting to heat up.

_For God's sake, Eren stop feeling, keep thinking! Think, think!_

But he could not find anything to say.

Levi's voice rose dangerously.

" Jaeger...

" I...I was..."

_Just say something! Anything!_

" I was...breathing in your scent... sir."

_Okay so I probably should've just kept my mouth shut._

For the first time in forever, Eren saw a slight sign of surprise pass on the corporal's face...Before a hard look replaced it almost immediatly.

He strengthened his grasp on Eren's collar, making the brunette choke.

" You're kidding me."

" I-I'm not, sir, I swear! I'm sorry."

" Did you touch yourself in my bed? " Levi suddenly bluntly asked.

" What-...?"

Eren's eyes widened in shock when he fully understood the Corporal's words, and his cheeks colored with a deep crimson red.

" What?! But I would never...i don't even..."

" So is that a revenge for this morning? "

" No!"

" So, why?"

At that very point, Eren had two solutions: He could lie by admitting that he was indeed punishing Levi for being so harsh on him this morning, and that dirtying his bed when he had just cleaned it seemed like a good idea ( given the fact the corporal was such a psycho with filth ). He would probably get beaten, and then be sentenced to clean the castle for the rest of his life...

The other solution was to tell him the truth. But Eren was not even sure what _actually _was the truth himself. Was he attracted to Levi? Or did he like him? Or both? And how would the corporal react? He would probably be disgusted, and reject him. Yes, telling the truth would be totally insane.

But Eren had never been on the "sane" side. And now that he was pressed against this wall by the very subject of nearly all his toughts, now that he felt desesperate and exhausted, he just could not help but want to be honnest, with Levi of course, but overall with himself.

The words fell from his mouth in a whisper;

" I did this 'cause I think I may be in love with you...sir."

He said it.

If corporal Levi previous' face showed any sign of surprise, it was now one of pure disbelief. The young soldier had never seen his elder so expressive, and for a brief second, his akward declaration seemed to be worth it

And as Eren felt a wave of relief wash over him, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Levi's fist to punch him in the face...

Then, the brunette felt the older man grabbing him roughly by the hair, pulling him down..

_He is going to kill me!_

...and he kissed him.

Eren's mind went blank. He remained still, as Levi's lips kept crashing again and again, almost violently, against his owns. Without thinking, Eren eventually began to respond to the kiss, his eyes still shut, not believing what was happening. He was clumsy and uncertain, due to his lack of experience, but it was encouraging enough for Levi ( not that he would have stopped anyway ).

Eren whined absently when he felt Levi's warm mouth leaving him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

While the young boy was panting, out of breath, cheeks and ears flushed, nearly trembling, Levi had regained his composure and was now staring at him without even the slightest smile or blush.

" Eren, he suddenly ordered, ask me how I figured out you were fornicating in my bed."

The younger one frowned, his mind still hazed, not catching on Levi's point. Couldn't they just keep kissing?

" I was not forni- "

" It's an order."

Eren sighed, a bit embarassed.

" Fine. How did you find out what I did...sir? " he asked mechanically, looking everywhere but at his superior.

Levi's lips streched into a small smirk as he leaned closer to Eren's ears, getting on his tiptoes. The latter felt his heart stop as the other man's breath tickled lightly his neck, as he whispered:

" I've learned to recognize your filthy smell, Jaeger. My bed felt warm when I sat on it after the training, and there was this scent I knew more than anything: it was yours, stupid brat."

and then Levi was all over him again, kissing him and nipping gently at his lower lips, merciless.

Eren could not realise all of this was true: the corporal forgiving him, the corporal kissing him, and admitting ( in his own weird words of course ) that he felt a bit of something for him...

When they parted again, for lack of oxygene, the raven haired soldier grabbed his subordinate by the shoulder and once again locked his eyes into his.

" Jaeger, if you keep provoking me, I'll have to punish you. Got that?"

The brunette gulped, shaking with anticipation, understanding where all of this was leading...

"...I'll take the responsability upon myself sir. And I'll accept any punishment for my inapropriate behaviour."

And barely had these words left his mouth that Levi had pulled him off the wall and thrown him onto his bed.

Levi then headed toward the door, locked it, before joining Eren in the bed, straddling his hips. The man looked down his young lover, and frowned in discontent.

" You're all sweaty and filthy, filthy brat. That's disgusting. Anyway, you've already dirtied my bed so whatever..."

Eren could not agree more as he leaned up and kissed Levi lightly

" Eren."

" Hmm...What again?"

" Stop complaining, and listen. What you did this morning, that was the last time. You can't fucking fool around just because it's training. You have to focus. When life is at risk it's no longer a game."

" I said I was sorry. ( Eren catched a glimpse of disapproval in Levi's look and quickly add ) But I swear I won't do this again, corpor-"

" Levi."

Eren could not help but grin at this.

" I won't do this again, Levi."

" You better, horny kid..."

The "horny kid" just rolled his eyes, and then proceeded to steal another kiss from Levi, who prevent him yet from doing so. Eren's sighed loudly, frustrated. Could'nt they just make out already?

" Eren."

" What again?"

" Are you hungry?" Levi bluntly asked.

" Huh, not particularly" the boy answered, a bit puzzled.

" Good."

And the brunette gulped nervously when he saw the predatory look forming on Levi's features as he added:

" Cause we're not having dinner tonight."

AN: So as you guys have probably noticed I am not an english speaker. I'm french and I wanted to write something in english for training. Feel free to point out any mistake! And feel free to review the content of the story too! ( I can't believe I wrote a yaoi story with kisses and all... ) Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
